


Sound of Silence

by SakuraShortStack



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 20:01:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8858866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakuraShortStack/pseuds/SakuraShortStack
Summary: "I need more Mayuzumi in my life! Can I request NSFW Mayuzumi and his s/o who is giving him the silent treatment (he did something that really pissed her off oops), so he decides to get her to use her voice in other ways? ;D" - Anon Request (Tumblr)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Unedited. Please forgive any errors. Thank you for taking time to read my one-shot.

Mayuzumi had always been known as a man of few words. He preferred silence and solitude above most things in life. Yet, lately that preference had come to slap him in the face. You had both been dating for quite a while, each enjoying the other’s company as he read the latest novella and you browsed your phone on the many social media sites. You would sit for hours together, just enjoying each other’s presence. Though after many months, even you began to crave more interaction than the sullen silence that usually dominated your time.

You tried to start conversations, nothing extensive as you never wished to change Chihiro, but asking for minor conversation didn’t seem like an unreasonable thing to ask of someone. At first, he would reply with short responses, never taking his eyes off his book for long, but the action gave you hope. Faster than it came, the hope was shot down as his response became curt and monosyllabic. His brows began to furrow down harshly and his posture became ridged. Finally, he had enough of your attempt at conversation.

  
“_____. Shut up, you’re annoying me.” It was quick, concise, and got straight to the point. Such a short and simple phrase that plunged shards of burning embarrassment through your chest and churned your stomach in a fit of nausea. His expression was blank, cold and completely distant to you. For a moment, he resembled a statue carved to perfection and lacking all traces of humanity, while he continued to stare down at his book; unperturbed by the affect his words had against you.

  
“I-Is silence really what you want?” Your voice betrayed you as you stuttered weakly in response. Your hands wrung against the pleat of your skirt and the concrete seemed to bite harshly into your knees as you propped yourself up from your once comfortable position.  
“Yes. Yet you keep disrupting it with another useless question.” His voice held an edge you had never heard before, even during his Basketball practices. Tears welled in your eyes despite your chagrin and a lump that threatened to suffocate you wound its way into your throat like a vice. With no more words to be spoken, you left the silver haired boy to his solitude on the roof, leaving nothing but the sound of the slamming door behind in your wake. If he wanted silence, then you would gladly give it to him.

  
At first it felt like a burning iron against your flesh every time you would pass him in the hallway. He would turn to you expectantly, waiting for you to fall in step with him, but you willed yourself to never falter in step or glance in his direction as you walked by; almost perfecting the action to the point that most people would assume you truly hadn’t seen him. After that the texts started coming in, left untouched in a message thread that would remain ignored.

  
Mayuzumi wasn’t sure when he decided, that for the first time in his life, he found silence to stifling. Each passing hour that you ignored him felt like a noose slowly tightening around his throat and that any given moment the floor would crumble away and he would succumb to the gallows he had exiled himself too. At first it was a strange inability to focus on his novella’s. Then he found himself distracted at practice and in class. But above all, what truly terrified him more than he would ever utter aloud, was how you seemingly began to ignore him like everyone else. Your sincere smile was no longer directed at him. Curious, heartfelt eyes no longer peered happily over his shoulder to read along with him. He even missed the soft sound of your voice, asking him about his day.

  
His stomach had been in knots, twisting cruelly as his mind replayed the fateful moment on the rooftop. His voice rang through him in a raging fire that tried to consume him in guilt and eat away at his conscience. Soon he found himself in a state of delirium, panicking at the mere thought of forgetting the small details that made you, you. How did your hair feel through his fingers? Did the light still bring out the different hues in your eyes? What did your lips taste like against his own? It was fading away and each day that passed became one too many. Sitting in the dark isolation of his bedroom he finally succumbed to a fraction of the storm that raged inside him. He threw his precious novella across the room with an enraged scream, letting one traitorous tear run down his ashen cheeks.

  
He wasn’t sure how he came to stand at your front door. He wasn’t sure when he had knocked or for how long as his limbs seemed to move subconsciously. All he knew was when you opened the door, when you were finally forced to look at him, he damn near shattered into a million pieces. Your eyes widened as you took in his appearance, as it was so far removed from the Chihiro you knew. Unkempt silver hair was tossed chaotically under his hoodie, his eyes were rimmed red and deep bruises seemed to mar his pale skin; indicating countless, sleepless nights for the boy. Without a word, he pulled you into a tight embrace, crashing his lips down against your own.

  
The surprised gasp that escaped you only aided him deepening the kiss before he pushed you into your home and slamming the door behind him. One of his hands delved into your hair in reckless abandon while the other hoisted you up against him, locking your legs around his waist. Your effort to pull back was nonexistent as you let him shower you with unrecognizable passion. You both stumbled up to your room, grateful for his timing as no one else was home. The second your bedroom door shut you peeled each other’s clothes off in record time, baring yourself not only physically but to the very depths of your soul. Each glance spoke a thousand words yet still, unhinged in the air was an unspoken resolution that held you steadfast, pressing firm palms into his heaving chest. His brows lifted and you swear you saw an almost pained expression flutter across his eyes.

  
“Mayuzumi-san please st-“ Your voice was pathetic, even to your own ears as you tried to fight the irrational thrumming of your heart. His surname felt foreign on your tongue and the distant honorific sent needles across your heart.

  
“No.” His voice held conviction and a spark of life seemed to stir in his once distant gaze. You willed yourself to speak, to yell, scream, berate, and curse him for the pain you felt when he uttered that hurtful phrase. But not even a sound would come forward, only the familiar sting in your throat and a downcast of your eyes. Firm fingers gripped your chin, tilting your head back to have your gaze meet charcoal grey eyes. They pierced through you, sending a sinful heat down to your loins that would surely melt you from the inside out.

  
“For too long have I not felt you next to me. For too long have I not seen your gaze meet mine. For too long have I not felt your satin skin beneath my fingers. For too long have I been unable to hear your voice say my name.” His voice dripped like wicked honey that encompassed your soul, feeding its deepest desires and telling you everything your heart desired. His fingers gripped slightly tighter, dimpling your flushed cheeks. “I need you, all of you. I want your gaze on me alone. I want your skin flush against my own. I want to hear your voice scream my name like a mantra. I want to consume you ____-chan.” His breath ghosted along the shell of your ear and in that moment your heart threw logic and reason out the door. His being seemed to surround you in osmosis, molding you like clay to his liking.

  
And with a hooded gaze up at him, and a breathy voice, you sealed your fate. “Shatter the silence you composed.” An uncharacteristic smirk spread across his face as he slowly lowered himself onto you, making you acutely aware once again that you both were devoid of any clothes.

  
“It’s time for a new symphony my love. If you wish to talk, you may, but I will make sure each word that leaves those precious lips is a prayer to me.” He dipped down and tugged softly with his teeth against your abused lips. A moan forced its way up your throat, only to be muffled by another firm kiss. “Remember _____,” His hand lifted your leg onto his shoulder, slowly lining himself up with your already dripping entrance. Your body was crying out for him to touch you, to give you any relief from carnal desires that pumped through your veins. “Remember to scream for me.”

  
With that he plunged into your waiting heat, sheathing himself to the hilt and groaning erotically into the crook of your neck. Your hands flew desperately into his wild tresses as he began an unforgiving pace. Each thrust sent your mind into a haze and lightening slithered up your spine. The bed creaked under his onslaught and a high-pitched mewling echoed through the room. It wasn’t until his hips angled in just the right moment, hitting a sacred spot inside you that you realized the rising crescendo was in fact coming from you.

  
“Chi-Chihiro!” His name erupted from you in desperate pants, knowing you were building to the precipice of paradise. A faint, yet amused chuckle warmed your ear as his breathing increased and he too found him slowly reaching his peak. His free hand grazed its way down your chest, leaving molten lava in its wake before it settled on the sensitive bundle of nerves above your union. A piercing cry erupted from your throat and your back arched sharply, pressing your breasts into his firm chest. His pupils swallowed his irises into pools of ink, staring at your wanton form with unabashed wonderment. A light sheen of sweat coated you both, trying desperately to cool your skin before the fire of passion consumed you both.

  
“______, come for me.” His voice dripped with eroticism, bathing you in unworldly sensuality. With another deeper thrust and perfectly timed swirl of his fingers, you felt a coil deep within you snap, breaking you to your core and immersing an unrelenting scream that surely pierced the heavens themselves. That seemed to be final catalyst for Mayuzumi as he buried his face against your shoulder and shuddered against his own deafening climax. Both of you were lost in a haze of ecstasy, before the room finally seemed to stop spinning. The sounds that once filled the room were lost, leaving only your heavy breathing to be heard. A breathless moan left you as he pulled out, making sure not to crush your smaller frame as he laid at your side. Finally getting your bearings you turned to finally get some resolution, only to find him sleeping soundly. You smiled softly in concession, brushing a few stray hairs away from his face.

  
Perhaps you could wait until tomorrow, you thought, while pulling the once forgotten comforter up over you both. For now, he needed sleep, seeing as you weren’t sure the last time he had slept was. You wouldn’t pretend everything was perfect. You still had some important issues to discuss between you both, but in this moment…however brief it was, you found a content love in your heart. Mayuzumi was a complex man and you were sure there were numerous layers that remained hidden beneath the perfect façade he had cultivated. But in time, if he showed as much passion as he did only a few minutes ago, you could break through the barriers together. Together you could shatter the silence.


End file.
